Kulala Salama - Extended Version
by DeansBabyBird
Summary: I write in the E/O weekly drabble challenge and a few weeks ago the challenge was to add a foreign word into the 100 word piece. I chose Swahili, because it is lyrical and beautiful and settled on the phrase 'Kulala salama, yangu tamu' which means 'sleep safe, my sweet'. Please be warned, sex follows!


I write in the E/O weekly drabble challenge and a few weeks ago the challenge was to add a foreign word into the 100 word piece. I chose Swahili, because it is lyrical and beautiful and settled on the phrase '_Kulala salama, yangu tamu' _which means 'sleep safe, my sweet'.

I decided to extend it as I felt Rashida deserved to indulge her desires for Dean a little more. Please be warned, she is a feisty girl and sex follows!

Thank you to klu, a wonderful writer and great friend for helping me shape this into a better story.

I hope you enjoy it. The original drabble is in italics at the start of this longer version.

**Kulala Salama - Extended Version.**

"It is done. The 'roho' is gone, Sam. The danger is passed and he will recover in time."

_The healer paused, checking for Sam's understanding. They had finally broken the spirit's hold on his brother and she was rewarded with an exhausted smile._

_"Sit, before you fall."_

_She smiled, guiding the swaying hunter to sit on the edge of the makeshift cot on which Dean lay._

_The older man now slept, his screams of terror and pain finally allayed by the healer's grueling ritual._

_She stroked her hand gently to Dean's pale cheek._

_"Kulala salama, yangu tamu"_

_She whispered softly._

wWw

His awakening was surprisingly sudden and way more violent than Rashida was prepared for and the healer cursed herself silently for not anticipating that a man such as this would react differently than those she had saved before.

Dean Winchester was no passive victim. The creature had taken him only after a titanic struggle and had it not been for Sam's understandable but near fatal slip, it would not have had him even then.

As a result, the roho's hold on Dean had been near to absolute and it had taken all she had to pull him back from the brink. Banishing it, forcing it back to the darkness from whence it came, had drained her both physically and mentally and yet she knew the pain and exhaustion she felt was nothing to that which the hunter had endured.

Before, when she had seen those dragged down by the malevolent spirit return they had awakened gradually, in tentative increments, those that had come back at all. It was not so this time though.

She had been nodding in the chair when she had been startled to wakefulness by his cry of distress. The terrified, strangled intake of air sounded like something she imagined one drowning would make, but she had no time to react and reach him before he was off the bed in a thrash of flailing limbs and tangled blankets. She knew as soon as she saw him that his traumatized mind was still locked within the nightmare of the roho's making, still searching for a way to stop the creature that had ruined so many lives and near un-done him.

Somehow, he made it to his feet but stayed upright only momentarily as the wound the spirit had torn into his right thigh quickly took his weakened leg out from under him. He went down gracelessly, growling in pain as one hand clasped to the blood-stained, makeshift bandage that tightly wrapped his limb.

His other hand was extended before him, and though she had no idea how he had managed it, Rashida was unsurprised to see the knife that had been beside the bed, clutched in his shaking fingers.

He held the weapon defensively before him, his wide, fear-bright eyes searching the shadows for his remembered assailant. Even temporarily compromised as he was he oozed danger and menace so Rashida stayed perfectly still, purposefully limiting any intrusion she might make as she watched the confused hunter struggle to take in his surroundings.

His breathing was staccato, too rapid and shallow to bring enough oxygen to his screaming muscles and she could see that he was having trouble even maintaining his awkward kneeling stance. Her every instinct was to reach for him, worried as she was that if he went down, he'd put back out the shoulder Sam and she had struggled to re-locate just hours before. She desperately didn't want him to suffer any more pain and thought briefly of calling to Sam, but she knew it would be fruitless. She'd used just about her last powers, after the ritual was over to help the guilt-ridden younger man sleep and she knew that it would take more than a shout to raise him this soon afterwards. She would have to manage this herself if the hunter was not to suffer further.

"Dean. It's alright, you're safe."

Rashida whispered softly, raising her hands before her as she moved just enough to draw his attention to her presence and watched in horrified admiration as his out-of-focus eyes took her in and he struggled to stand to face her. The knife shook in his clenched fist and she could see his chest pumping hard, fighting his evident panic.

"S...stay...b...back..."

He was breathless and swayed like a palm in the wind, yet he kept his position and Rashida couldn't help but smile at his tenacity. This was a man so powerful, so determined and strong. The healer knew she would likely never meet his match again and the feelings that had blossomed within her as they had battled the roho swelled again.

"It's alright, it's only me, Dean, Rashida. You remember me, don't you?"

She moved a tiny step toward him but halted once more as he managed to haul himself back to his feet. She could see his eyes were struggling to find and recognize reality and knew he must be hopelessly confused. He had been barely conscious when they had brought him here so had no familiar reference points and was locked into his unwanted and terrifying memories. He had endured so much in the last few days she was genuinely surprised he was able to function.

"It's gone."

She reassured him quietly as she took one more pace but the hunter fell back, biting down a cry of pain as he loaded his damaged leg trying to take up a fighting stance.

"No, don't come any closer!"

The hunter thrust the needle sharp blade toward her, forcing her to halt her advance.

Rashida raised her hands higher, her palms flat toward Dean, trying to show him she was unarmed and meant no threat.

"Dean...it's safe. The roho is gone. You banished it, we're all safe."

She watched as the hunter struggled to process her words. He glanced around the room and though she saw no recognition of where he was, the healer was relieved to see the beginnings of understanding cross his face. His wide, green gaze returned to her, fuzzily taking in every detail of her body before returning to her face, and her warm, deep-brown eyes.

"Ras...ida?"

He murmured slowly and she smiled, nodding happily as she cautiously moved toward him.

"Y...you're...okay?"

He slurred in disbelief and the healer touched his arm carefully, trying to ground him.

"I'm fine, Dean."

He exhaled a shaky breath, shuffling painfully to ease his weight from his injured leg.

"We got it? The spirit? It's...it's finished?"

His face was pale but as she nodded she was gratified to see a hint of relief curl his lips. She gripped his arm tighter, feeling the tremors that wracked him.

"Yes, it's gone. The roho's gone and we're all safe, thanks to you."

She moved closer, tentatively reaching for him only to feel his muscles suddenly tighten beneath her hands.

"Sam?"

He gasped out, terror filling his eyes again and Rashida felt her heart stall in her chest.

"Sam's fine too."

She spoke quickly, lifting her hand to Dean's face, cupping his cheek, her dark eyes seeking to placate him. She could feel him trembling reassert itself and knew it was only partially due to the physical ordeal he had endured.

"He's fine, Dean. We all are; we're all safe."

"Really?"

His eyes were impossibly wide, stripping away from him every ounce of the deadly menace she knew he was eminently capable of, replacing it with an aching vulnerability.

"Truly."

She pressed her hand softly to his pale cheek, her thumb stroking at the scratchy stubble there.

"You have my word on it, Dean. Your brother's fine."

She watched understanding flood through him and he let go the tension that had been keeping him upright. It was sudden and absolute. She watched the knife drop from his fingers to clatter on the hard floor and barely had time to brace herself as he sagged clumsily against her.

"Steady, I'm here..."

She huffed, sliding her arms about his back, careful of his bruised ribs as she held him to her. She shuffled, grunting under the weight of him, slowly moving them back toward the cot until she could turn, pivoting them so Dean could feel the side of the bed-frame touch against the back of his legs.

"Sit."

Rashida hissed breathlessly, feeling her muscles tremble under the load as she waited till she felt the hunter relax in her embrace so she could manhandle him carefully down. Once she had him seated she settled on the floor before him, her hands clasped to his arms as he swayed drunkenly on the thin mattress.

He was pale, grey smudges deepening his eye sockets but the healer was relieved to see that his eyes were more focused now and he even smiled as she let go her tight grip and settled her hands loosely on his legs.

The denim was wet and sticky beneath her fingers, the flesh torn and gouged by the roho's claws.

"Oh, Dean. Your leg...it's bleeding again. Is it hurting you?"

Her gentle hand fluttered over the disheveled bandage they had hastily wound on top of Dean's jeans to stem the rich crimson flow. Dean covered her fingers with his.

"It's not so bad."

Rashida watched his face as he responded and the twitch in the corner of his eyes told her otherwise.

"You're a terrible liar, you know, your eyes give you away every time."

She chided softly, moving her hand from his leg up toward his shoulder.

"How's your arm feel? Sam and I had to put your shoulder back into joint. I'm sorry...I know it must have hurt like a sonofabitch."

"Umm..."

Dean flexed his shoulder experimentally against her hand but stopped a fraction into the movement. She could feel his muscles tense under her fingers and his eyes closed briefly against the pain.

"Not so bad either, huh?"

The healer challenged as Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"So long as the roho's offed and everyone's okay..."

He cradled his arm protectively to his body.

"...then yeah, I've had worse."

She shook her head but couldn't disguise the indulgent smile that accompanied the gesture. In the short time she had known him, she had come to admire his oft reckless courage hugely.

"Like I said...rotten liar!"

She grinned, widening it further as the hunter smiled in return.

"Anyhow never mind that, where the hell are we, Rashida? I don't even know this place. The last thing I remember we were in that stinking basement?"

Dean was looking around the dilapidated room as he spoke, taking in the water stains and peeling paint. Rashida laughed as she sat back on her heels.

"Don't you like it? It's not 5 star I know but it's the best Sam and I could do under the circumstances. It's at least a bit better than the roho's place was."

Dean smiled, his grin a little lop-sided, as he looked down on her where she sat at his feet.

"Yeah, well maybe a bit better and I guess you couldn't really take me to a swanky hotel when I was possessed and bloody and screaming my head off, could ya?"

Rashida shook her head, her throat too tight to speak as the images of Dean delirious with pain and fear at the roho's hands invaded her head once more.

They sat for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts until Dean broke the brittle silence.

"Where is Sam, Rashida?"

The healer tipped her chin towards the hallway and the dimly lit stairs to the upper floors.

"He's sleeping, in one of the bedrooms. I had just about enough left, after the ritual, to calm him down so he could sleep. He'll be out for a few hours at least but he's fine, so don't worry."

Dean smiled gratefully and reached for her hand, which she willingly gave.

"Is he torturing himself over saying the binding spell wrong?"

The healer nodded slowly. There was no point trying to lie as she knew these two men knew each other, and what made each one tick, far better than she.

"Knew he would, dammit, he can't just leave it be can he? It was just a god-damn mistake after all."

Dean frowned, concern spread all over his face and Rashida couldn't help but smile at his soft but impassioned outburst.

"Oh...like you'd never do that, huh?"

Her dark eyes latched playfully onto the hunter's paler green, chuckling at Dean's look of mock offense.

"Nope, sure wouldn't."

He could hold the serious look for a moment only though. She had travelled with them for long enough to know that Winchester guilt was not something confined to the younger sibling. He smiled, a warm, grateful smile.

"I think Sam and I owe you a big thank you. For all you did for me...and for taking care of Sam. I...I don't know what I'd do if..."

Dean broke off, his voice petering out, the 'what if' when related to Sam too awful for him to verbalize.

Rashida leaned forward drawn by the slight pull of his hand. The movement brought her to her feet and Dean spread his legs, tugging a little harder until she moved to stand between his thighs.

"You don't need to thank me. I just...played my part, that's all. Truthfully it's I who should be thanking you."

She spoke softly, conscious again now, as she looked down at him, of how green his eyes really were and how warm his body was against hers. She rested her hand on his good shoulder and drank him in, happy at last to have a moment in his presence without there being chaos and carnage all around them.

"Why would you think that? It was you doing the ritual that pulled me back. I could hear you, you know? Somewhere beyond the pain and screaming and the images the roho put in my head, you were there...Protecting me...keeping me sane..."

Dean paused, his face paling as his throat worked hard to swallow down the fear those memories quickly rekindled. Rashida saw his struggle and gently squeezed his shoulder as she gazed into his eyes.

"Don't think about it anymore...you're safe now...It can't hurt you, or Sam or anyone ever again."

She brushed her other hand through his hair, sliding it to the back of his neck as he pressed his head eagerly into the embrace. His eyes closed briefly as he savored the touch and Rashida worked her fingers against the knots and kinks that tensed his muscles.

"Try and forget it...all that you saw..."

She murmured, lost in the feel of his skin against hers. It felt good, as good as she had imagined it would.

"It's hard to...forget..."

Dean's voice trembled as he re-opened his eyes and hesitantly sought hers. She felt his shaky hand come to rest in the small of her back as he drew her still closer.

"Try."

She urged softly, shifting her hand to his cheek, her thumb caressing his jaw, the stubble prickling her flesh and driving goosebumps up and down her arm.

"Don't wanna forget it all..."

Dean whispered, his strong fingers creeping under her shirt to knead at the small of her back.

"...don't wanna forget you..."

He tilted his head, looking up intently at her and Rashida smiled, his soft, gravelly voice warming her belly.

"You don't?"

His arms drew tighter about her.

"No. I don't."

He covered her hand with his, pressing his face to her palm and Rashida felt her breath hitch at the raw need she saw in his eyes.

She had known from the moment she had first seen him that he was far more complex than the seemingly shallow braggadocio he portrayed and as they had worked together she had seen glimpses of the true man beneath the layers of brittle defense that he had built for himself.

Here though, now the immediate danger was passed, she saw something altogether softer. Something achingly vulnerable and she understood, in that instant, that here was a man who valued family above all else. Who would die for those he loved, who would willingly subjugate his own needs and desires for those of the ones he held dear.

It was an overwhelming sensation and Rashida felt tears spring in her burning eyes as the need to comfort, to affirm, even to love this man, flooded her being.

"Then let me take care of you, Dean."

She whispered urgently, the reserve she had maintained during the hunt draining from her to be replaced by the fire, the very real want for him that had burned slow and hard within her. She pressed closer to him, her hand tight on his un-injured shoulder, her fingers gripping his shirt, pulling at the dirty fabric.

"What can I do? What do you need?"

Rashida watched as his pupils grew, darkening his eyes. Dean's hand pressed to her heated flesh, pushing up her shirt as he stroked demandingly at her ebony skin.

"Tell me..."

She breathed, squirming against his fingers.

He leaned stiffly forward, his bruised ribs making his normally graceful movements slow and clumsy until he could touch his lips to her soft belly.

"You..."

He whispered against her skin, his rough lips fluttering over her flesh.

"I need you."

His words were needy and rough with desire and Rashida felt heat between her legs grow to match the heat of his mouth.

"Then you have me."

Her words were honeyed with her desire for the hunter and she tilted his head, leaning down to press her lips assertively to his.

The kiss was demanding, urgent and the hunter's hands roved over her back as he deepened the kiss. They both needed this, needed to forget themselves and what they had seen and done, if only for a few hours. Rashida felt her inhibitions die as the hunter's powerful hands kneaded meaningfully at her quiescent flesh and she yielded willingly to the feelings.

"Take your clothes off..."

She murmured and broke the kiss just long enough to drag the hunter's t-shirt impatiently from his battered torso. His shoulder was horribly bruised and the black and blue marks chased all down his side to disappear under the waistband of his jeans. It looked tender, sore to the touch and the healer looked into his eyes, caution momentarily stilling her hands.

"Oh, Dean...So sore..."

She placed her hand gently against his ribs.

"Maybe we shouldn't, not yet...you're hurt..."

Dean growled softly and her words were swallowed up by his searching mouth as he closed his arms about her and pulled her close to his body. He kissed her needily, his tongue forcing urgently into her mouth. His hands slipped lower, gripping tightly at her hips, drawing her down to rest awkwardly, between his splayed thighs, her knees against the hard cot side.

"I'm not that hurt."

He stared indignantly at her, his wide eyes hungrily taking in her body as she pressed herself to him. Rashida smiled, pleasure pooling in her belly.

"No?"

"No..."

He squeezed her ass demandingly and she wriggled into the sensation, laughing happily.

"Okay Winchester...Gonna need ya to prove that for me."

She slipped smiling from the hunter's grip and stood before him quickly stripping her t-shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

Her ebony skin was firm and warm as Dean's hands moved to cup her breasts as she stepped back into his easy reach. He used the pad of his thumb to stroke the firm softness as Rashida braced herself against his shoulders, arching her back and pressing the fulness of her breasts to his hands.

"Wanted this since I first saw ya..."

Her voice quavered as she ran her hand back through his hair, mussing the dusty spikes and scratching her nails teasingly against his scalp.

"Mmmm..."

The hunter responded to her sensual touch by brushing the back of his fingers over her nipple and she moaned, a soft ripple of pleasure shuddering through her.

"Me...too...Since the first time..."

Rashida laughed, looking into Dean's face.

"Really?"

He smiled, his full lips curling almost shyly.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you...do something then?"

Rashida thumped playfully at his upper arm and the hunter's mouth opened and closed but nothing came out as a slight blush colored his pale cheeks.

"Wasn't sure if...if you..."

Dean's voice petered out and Rashida laughed aloud in disbelief.

"You didn't think I wanted you?"

Dean's blush intensified as he went to turn his head from her but the smiling woman caught his chin and held him in place, facing her.

"You're a fraud, Winchester."

She leaned in and kissed him, hard and wet.

"You fight tough and put up this act of being invulnerable but really..."

She kissed him again, pressing her warm, full breasts to his chest as his hands slipped down to squeeze at her firm ass.

"You're soft..."

Her tongue licked at his supple lower lip.

"And sweet..."

Dean growled disapprovingly.

"And..."

"Stop!"

Dean laughed against her teasing mouth.

"I have a reputation to maintain, woman!"

Rashida's face lit up with amusement at his adorable discomfort and she pushed her hand firmly against his bare chest.

"Ah yes, reputation indeed. Dean Winchester, the beautiful philanderer! Seducer of woman of all ages!"

Dean grinned proudly.

"Damn right!"

He laughed, his hands kneading at her firm butt.

"Prove it then."

There was challenge in the healer's eyes, playful but real and it was all the hunter needed. He grabbed her, leaning back and pulling her onto the cot beside him. It was a tight fit, barely big enough for the two of them to lay side by side but, with a little wriggling they found their fit against each other.

"Kiss me...Please..."

Rashida wrapped her leg over Dean's as they lay chest to chest and the hunter needed no extra encouragement.

His tongue licked slowly along the roof of her mouth as she snuggled close to him, her hands finally free to touch and fondle as she had long desired.

"More..."

She whispered, leaning into his neck and licking at the soft skin there.

He pressed his hand more firmly to her breast, capturing her dark nipple, rolling the tender nub of flesh between his thumb and finger as Rashida trailed her lips along his collar bone.

"Umm...harder, Dean."

She nipped playfully at his skin as she spoke, making Dean shiver and then smile as he lowered his head and took her nipple into his warm, wet mouth.

"Owhh..."

The healer groaned as he laved at her breast.

"Look at me, Dean."

Rashida gasped.

"I wanna see your eyes."

The hunter turned his face, his lips still ghosting against her taut shin as his wide green-gold eyes found her aroused darker gaze. He sucked, drawing her nipple into his mouth, rolling his skilled tongue against her tingling flesh as she moaned softly.

She pressed her thigh to his, jumping a little as he hissed slightly in pain.

"Sorry...I'm sorry, your leg!"

She made to move away from him, his wound returning to the forefront of her thinking but he held her fast, cupping her chin carefully and silencing her by pressing his mouth tightly to hers.

"Owh..."

Rashida breathed heavily into the kiss, her tongue rushing to meet Dean's as he licked into her willing mouth. She pressed her hips tentatively against him again feeling the growing hardness in his jeans throb against her as she did.

"Feels so good."

She mumbled and biting at his plump lower lip, kissing him hard and messy as her fingers pulled and tugged at his hair.

"Told ya...I'm good!"

Dean laughed, his lips trembling her nipple to stiffness as his stubble scuffed erotically at the sensitive flesh. The prickly, tingly pressure was delicious and Rashida felt the wetness building even more between her legs.

"Let me up!"

She commanded and wriggled urgently to the edge of the cot, pulling at the zipper of her jeans as she moved. Dean smiled, his eyes blown wide as she toed of her shoes and stood to hurriedly shuck her pants. She wore white, stretchy boy-shorts beneath which clung to her firm ass. She jiggled her butt at him briefly as Dean moved to sit up, his back to the wall behind the bed, laughing as he unconsciously licked his kiss-pinked lips before sliding one long leg either side of Dean and crawling back into place on the small but sturdy cot.

"Like what ya see, yangu tamu?"

Rashida ran her fingers along the hunter's jaw as got comfortable facing him, her other hand pressing to his chest, stroking the firm muscle she found there.

"Yeah..."

Dean kissed as he spoke, his teeth catching her bottom lip and biting softy.

"I like very much."

"Then see how you like this?"

She smiled against his mouth, pushing her hand between them until she reached the front of his tattered jeans. She could feel the outline of his cock clearly as she pressed the heel of her hand to him and she felt the hitch of his breath as she rocked her hand against his increasing hardness.

"Rashida..."

The hunter's voice was cracked, broken with desire and she tugged at the buttons of his jeans urgently as he breathed harshly, his chest and tight belly quavering as she struggled. Her neediness made her hands clumsy and Dean huffed impatiently as she snatched at his jeans, pushing her hand aside and deftly opening his own buttons as her hot fingers tangled with his.

"Let me do it."

She swatted at his hands.

"Lift your hips, hunter-man."

She drawled, scooting back and pulling at the old denim as Dean flexed his abs and lifted his butt from the bed. She stripped off his jeans efficiently, discarding them.

"And these..."

She smiled, her eyes wide with desire as she eased the stretchy boxer briefs from his slim hips dropping them to the floor beside his jeans.

"That's better."

Rashida smiled wickedly, pushing him back to sprawl against the head of the cot, his long legs spread before him as she crawled to straddle his uninjured hip, her hand reaching for his erect cock.

He drew in a heavy breath as she closed about him, shifting his hips and pushing into her welcoming grip. She leaned forward, her lips returning to his, sucking and licking urgently as she stroked along the length of him, her short nails grazing wonderfully at his tight, hot skin.

"Good?"

The healer squeezed firmly at his cock as she questioned; the soft groan she received answering her better than words. She continued, moving slowly and rhythmically as the hunter kissed and stroked and licked her willing, wanton flesh in return, the minutes meaning less and less, bitter memories fading as they comforted and pleasured each other.

"Rashida..?"

Dean's voice was strained and she arched her back thrusting her nipple further into his grip as he rubbed the little nub to tightness.

"Hmmm?"

She managed, grinding herself hard against his leg, her wetness making her panties damp where they tightened against her.

"Can't...wait...much longer..."

She smiled, kissing him fiercely as she took hold of his hand.

"You don't have to...I want you inside me, Dean."

She licked at his ear, nibbling playfully at the lobe.

"Feel me...so wet for you."

She pressed the hunter's hand to her crotch and he pulled her panties aside, touching her gently. His fingers were strong but sensitive, playing her teasingly, arousing her expertly. She gasped as he stroked and petted, pushing herself against him as she moaned.

"Please..."

She groaned.

"Put your fingers in."

She whispered and shivered as he slowly opened her up and found the center of her pleasure. It felt so good and Rashida worked her hips, pushing onto him, helping him as he readied her.

"Dean..."

She murmured his name against his neck as she shifted to straddle his hips. She rose to her knees leaning down to guide him as she pulled herself higher in his embrace and lined her pussy with his tumescent cock.

"Owh..."

She groaned tightly as his long, hard length filled her up and she arched her back, leaning away from the hunter's body as she began to move up and down on him. He was thick and hot inside her and Rashida groaned as Dean's hands closed about her slim waist. She felt his thigh muscles tighten as he helped her move on him and his hand slipped between them to find her clit.

"Oh fuck..."

She gasped as he rubbed slow circles on her brutally sensitive flesh and she knew she would manage only seconds of such sweet agony. She squeezed her own erect nipple, pulling at the taut flesh as Dean leaned up toward her, latching his mouth onto her throat as he thrust harder and faster inside her.

She could hear his ragged breath matched to hers as she ground against him, meeting his need as he plunged deeper into her with each shuddering stroke. She latched her feet under his calves rocking her hips, clenching onto his thrusting cock as her blood surged.

"Oh god, Dean!"

She cried and pulled herself tighter still onto him as her climax came, his clever fingers pinching and rubbing her clit, her wetness flooding out as his cock throbbed within her.

He followed her seconds later, her pleasure tightening her so sweetly on his length, milking his cock as he stiffened and groaned loudly in her fierce embrace.

wWw

They held each other tenderly afterwards, each them bonelessly satisfied, bitter memories forgotten as they lay exhausted and sated in their shared release. Rashida sprawled languidly, her head lolled against Dean's chest, her arm thrown across him, fingers tickling gently over his ribs and taut belly.

Neither spoke but their soft sighs were enough.

She watched as slowly Dean's eyes closed, his long lashes sweeping his freckled cheeks as sleep claimed him.

"Kulala Salama, yangu tame."

She whispered and they slept.

Ends

**Thank you for reading. If you have time let me know how it was for you. **


End file.
